Alliance
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory. Feeling his pain his allies get him out and too the goblins and everything begins to change…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory. Feeling his pain his allies get him out and too the goblins and everything begins to change…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry had been in Azkaban for 3 months he had been betrayed by Dumbledore when he announced Harry was guilty of killing Cedric and didn't support him. Now he was beaten from Amos Diggory and a number of others that were in league with Amos.

Harry had learnt a lot in Azkaban including the fact Bellatrix was tried to her husband and had no free will same with Narcissa. She had been lose from control one night and told Harry everything. Harry still had magic so Harry helped her each night to be free and they talked and Bellatrix comforted him when Diggory abused him.

Harry had the cell next to Bellatrix and they both found comfort in the other. Now 4 months had passed and Harry was in a bad state. The Dementors had effected him badly. Bellatrix was trying to get him to talk but she knew he was so weak.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and goblins appears and knocked guards out. A girl was leading them.

"Over here", Bellatrix says

"Oh Harry what have they done to you", Fleur says

"He need to get out of here. He won't survive another day", Bellatrix says

"That is why we are here. We are busting him out", Fleur says as the goblins open the cell

"Bellatrix comes", Harry croaks

"Why Harry?" Fleur asks

"She is being controlled and I am giving her free will", Harry says

"We will be taking Bellatrix too", Fleur orders

The goblins break into Bellatrix's cell and help her out. The goblins pick up Harry and the disappear from Azkaban without a trace of them being there.

The goblins take Harry and Bellatrix to the goblins Healers. The Healer immediately give Harry some chocolate and Bellatrix too. King Ragnok walks in.

"Lord Potter", King Ragnok says to Harry

"Who are you I know you have helped me with my vault a few years ago?" Harry asks

"I am King Ragnok Gringot. Your our ally and your family has been since the dawn of time alone with the Longbottom's, Bones's and Greengrass's", King Ragnok says

"What is wrong with me?" Harry asks

"Well I am Healer Nalaok and you have a lot wrong. I have healer what I could but the rest will take time. But you are paralysed and your eyes in destroyed same with your left arm. I think our crafters can fashion a new eye and arm", Healer Nalaok says

"I will get them right on that", King Ragnok says

"We need to operate on your arm Harry and remove it. As it seems a curse is in it to course pain and to slowly kill you. Will you trust us to operate on you?" Healer Nalaok asks

"Ok. Bella will you be ok?" Harry asks her

"We will give her a bracelet to hold off the bond with Lestrange until you can deal with it", King Ragnok says

"Thank you", Bellatrix says

"Harry your other soul bonds will be here when you wake up. And same with you allies. Then we can do all that needs to be done", Fleur says

Harry nods as Fleur had explained soul bonds to him before he went to Azkaban. Fleur kisses him and tell him he will be alright.

The healers take Harry into a private room. Harry was put under and the goblins got to work.

* * *

 _Four days Later…_

* * *

Harry woke up with throbbing pain. He feels hands touching him and words of comfort whispering to him.

"Who?" Harry croaks

"Oh Harry I am so sorry", Hermione says

"Mione?" Harry asks

"Yes. I always believed you innocent. Ronald hexed me so I couldn't be there for your trial. I will never leave your side again", Hermione says

"Thank you", Harry says

"I don't believe you killed Cedric either. I will always be with you. Like all Greengrass's have been", Daphne says

"Same with the Bones's family but my Auntie's hands are tied", Susan says

"Lord Potter", Healer Nalaok says coming in, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. My eye and arm our gone?" Harry asks

"Yes. But robotic ones are in place. I will switch on your eye first", Healer Nalaok says putting on his eye

Harry could see everything. There were his soul bonded females he thought. He could see where their wands were and everything.

"I will switch your arm on now", Healer Nalaok says

She does and Harry feels his robotic arm and can moves it like it was his own arm.

"Your still paralysed but the Nation has made you a wheelchair. King Ragnok will be here soon", Healer Nalaok says

"Thanks", Harry says, "Where is Bellatrix?"

"I am here", Bellatrix says walking into the room

Healer Nalaok walks out after giving Harry a pain potion.

"Who are you all?" Harry asks, "I know Daphne, Susan, Hermione, Padma and Fleur but who are the rest of you?"

"We are your soulmates. I am Izzage Gringot and I am a goblin and my father is King Ragnok", Izzage says

"I am Selene Dixon and I am half siren", Selene says

"I am Katirya and I am a Fae", Katirya says

"I am Celeste Marches and I am a werewolf", Celeste says

"I am Opal Moon and I am a vampire", Opal says

"I am Sarah Nixon and I am a Draconis I am a dragon that can turn human", Sarah says

"I am Sashandra Flame and I am half giant", Sashandra says

"I am Miriam sage and I am half Angel and Half Demon", Miriam says

"I am Azure and I am a Dryad", Azure says

"I am Maeve Gordan and I am a Dwarf", Maeve says

"I am Mackendra and I am phoenix that can turn into a human", Mackendra says

"Nice to meet all of you", Harry says

That was when King Ragonk comes in with some other witches and wizards. Harry sees Neville among them looking wirily at Bellatrix.

"How are you feeling?" King Ragnok asks

"Sore and confused my memories are meddled", Harry replies

"It is to be expected for you being in Azkaban. We have many thinks to take care off if your up to it?" King Ragnok asks

"I am up too it", Harry says

"I take it your soulmates have explained they are bound too you?" King Ragnok asks

"Not much. How can I have more then one soulmate?" Harry asks

"It is because you need them and Magic herself gave you a very special gift", King Ragnok says

"What do we do now?" Harry asks

"You need an inheritance test, ability test, blocks test and you need to know your position. Everyone that was in contact with Dumbledore should have these tests too", King Ragnok says, "Who will go first?"

"I guess I will go first", Harry says

"Healer Nalaok will do the block and curses scan", King Ragnok says

Healer Nalaok walks forward and waves her hand and mutters in the goblin language.

"You have many blocks. Here is the list and I will give you a strong cleansing potion", Healer Nalaok says

Healer Nalaok hands over the parchment to Harry.

 _ **Potions, Curses, and Poisons Test**_

 _Harrison James Godric Potter_

 _ **Confirmed Potions:**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Confounding Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Love Potion (Brewed by Molly Weasley, keyed to Ginevra Weasley)_

 _Lust Potion (Brewed by Molly Weasley, keyed to Ginevra Weasley)_

 _Loyalties Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Obedience Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Senses Altered Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Gregory's Unctuous Unction (Courses the drinker to believe whomever gave them potion is their best-friend) (Brewed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Resurrection Potion (Brewed by Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew)_

 _ **Confirmed Poisons**_

 _Trace Amount of Basilisk Venom_

 _ **Confirmed Charms:**_

 _Tracking Charms (Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Binding Charm_

 _Compulsion Charms_

 _ **Confirmed Wards:**_

 _Mail Wards_

 _Blood Wards (Not probably made)_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _50 Obliviate's_

 _Memory Block_

 _Personality Curse_

 _Appearance Curse_

 _Bonds Block_

 _Muggle Enraging Curse_

 _Horcrux_

"I would like all these removed", Harry says

"Of course Harry. Healer Nalaok will give you a cleansing potion soon", King Ragnok says

"This is your abilities test", Healer Nalaok says

 _ **Abilities Test**_

 _Harrison James Godric potter_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _Natural Parseltongue: 85% Blocked_

 _Natural Parselmagic: 100% Blocked_

 _Photographic Memory: 100% Blocked_

 _IQ: 175: Blocked 65%_

 _Seer/Sight: Blocked 100%_

 _Wandless Magic: 97% Blocked_

 _Magical Core: 95% Blocked (Would be Grand mage)_

 _Natural Shape-Shifting: 100% Blocked_

 _Battle Magic: 100% Blocked_

 _Truth Reader: 100% Blocked_

 _Analytical Abilities: 100% Blocked_

 _Metamorphmagus: 99% Blocked_

 _Mind Speaking: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Beast Speaking: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Occlumency: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Legilimency: 100% Blocked_

 _Healing: 95% Blocked_

 _The Gift of Tongues: 100% Blocked_

 _Glamour Abilities: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Elemental: 100% Blocked_

"I need all those removed", Harry orders

"It will be done", King Ragnok sas, "Now I need 7 drops of blood"

Harry does what he is told and King Ragnok was shocked.

"Here you go. It will be a surprise to you", King Ragnok says

 _ **Child Name:**_

 _Harrison James Godric Potter_

 _ **Father's Name:**_

 _James Charlus Potter_

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _ **Mothers Name:**_

 _Lillian Jasmine Flamel-Evans_

 _ **Status of Child:**_

 _High Elf_

 _Inheritance Test_

 _Harrison James Godric Potter_

 _Confirmed Lordships_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fey (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bonham (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Romanov (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Beauxbatons (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Flamel (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Evans (Mother)_

 _ **Conquest Titles**_

 _The Lesser House of Gaunt_

 _The Noble House of Steward_

 _The Noble House of Sayre_

 _The Lesser House of Quirrell_

 _ **Confirmed Life-Debts from houses**_

 _The Ancient house of Prewett_

 _The Clan of Weasley_

 _The Noble House of Malfoy_

 _The Noble House of Zabini_

 _The Noble House of Abbott_

 _The Lesser House of Li_

There were more houses under the life-debts.

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Bonham Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Black Vault_

 _Beauxbatons Vault_

 _Flamel Vault_

 _Evans Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Steward Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Quirrell Vault_

 _ **Wizengamot Seats**_

 _Potter_

 _Pendragon (Veto Rights)_

 _Peverell_

 _Emrys (Veto Rights)_

 _Le Fey (Veto Rights)_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Slytherin_

 _Hufflepuff_

 _Bonham_

 _Romanov_

 _Black_

 _Beauxbatons_

 _Flamel_

"My mother was a Muggle-Born wasn't she?" Harry asks

"No she was a Pure-Blood and was blood adopted by the Evans. The Evans line has been squibs for a long time", King Ragnok says

"What about Romanov isn't that Russian?" Hermione asks

"Yes. Harry is a descendant of the Tsar of Russia", King Ragnok replies

"What does a High Elf mean?" Harry asks

"You are a magical being from your mother. Just because she was adopted she still got her creatures inheritance. Lord Potter was transformed into a High Elf too but both died. When you were unconscious your creature inheritance came too you are a high elf too and your immortal", King Ragnok says

"So all my wives will have to be immortal?" Harry asks

"Yes once you sleep with them they will change. There is also a ritual to change someone into a High Elf", King Ragnok replies

"I will think about it", Harry says

"Harry what you don't know is that the Houses of Bones, Longbottom and Greengrass have been allies since the dawn of magic", Susan says

"You should see this Harry", King Ragnok says handing over a contract

"A marriage contract?" Harry asks

"Yes", King Ragnok says

 _Marriage Contract_

 _Between_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley_

Harry growls when he sees it was signed by Dumbledore. Susan and the others all look at it and it had little room for Harry and a lot of room for Ginny.

"Every generation or so the Weasley's try and get a daughter into your house for the money. That is why they owe you a debt. You can call a blood-feud on any of them", Neville says

"This contract is invalid as your name is not correct and that Albus Dumbledore is not your magical guardian", King Ragnok says

"So I can rip this up?" Harry asks

"Yes", King Ragnok says with a grin

Harry rips the contract into pieces and all copies that anyone had dissolve.

"What next?" Harry asks

"You know your soulmates all but one and that person is Bellatrix", King Ragnok says

"How are we going to be together since she is older then me and bound by a marriage contract?" Harry asks

"You are Lord Black so you can dissolve the marriage and give Bellatrix her free will back you just need to sign these documents and we have a potion that we de-age her to your age", King Ragnok says

"Can you do Narcissa too?" Bellatrix asks

"I will. The contracts Ragnok?" Harry asks

King Ragnok hands over the documents and Harry signs them and Bellatrix gasps as her free will returns.  
"Now the de-age potion", King Ragnok says and hands the potion to Bellatrix

Bellatrix quickly drinks it and she shrink and changed to the body of a 15 year old.

"How do you feel Bellatrix?" Harry asks

"Much better. I get a second change at a childhood", Bellatrix says, "Neville I wasn't part of your parents torture I was playing with you and protecting you when the others did what they did. I swear this is true on my magic!"

Bellatrix shows her magic and proved her claim. Neville was shocked. Bellatrix wasn't responsible after all.

"It will take time for my forgiveness", Neville says

"I know", Bellatrix says

"Now Harry yours accounts", King Ragnok says handing over a mountain of parchment

Harry looks and was shocked

 _Potter Vault_

 _641,098,186,121 Galleons, 762,186,181 Sickles, 45,082,171 Knuts_

 _22,901,982,988 Pounds_

 _23,981,827,817 Euros_

 _Ingots: 809,879,918,090 Galleons Worth_

 _Gold Bars: 901,827,181,000 Galleons Worth_

 _Silver Bars: 716,817,17,917 Galleons Worth_

 _Jewels/Gems: 4,083,927,282 Galleons Worth_

 _Jewellery: 81,817,918 Galleons Worth_

 _Pensieve's: 8_

 _Amulets: 17_

 _Artefacts: 768_

 _Heirlooms: 816_

 _Chests: 10_

 _Wands: 24_

 _Journals: 389_

 _Books: 897_

 _Scrolls: 941_

 _Portraits: 22_

 _Weapons: 23_

The list went on Harry was a Trillion heir. With all that gold. His girls gasped in shock.

"Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore have been taking money out of the Potter Vaults for years and heirlooms. And recently Amos Diggory has", King Ragnok says looking at the withdrawals

"How did you allow this to happen?" Harry asks

"It will be seen too. I will have the traitors head for letting them into your vault", King Ragnok says and then snaps for two goblins in his language

He tells the goblins who come in something and them leave with grim expressions.

"I sent my warriors to get the traitor I will get all information out of him before I do anything to him", King Ragnok says, "But all money and heirlooms will be returned"

"Very well", Harry says

"Here are your investments", King Ragnok says handing over the list

 _ **Investments:**_

 _ **Wizarding Schools**_

 _100% Hogwarts_

 _77% Beauxbatons Academy for Magic_

 _54% Ilvermorny School for Magic_

 _ **Muggle Schools**_

 _40% Oxford_

 _50% Yale_

 _30% Hampshire_

 _45% Princeton University_

 _55% Harvard University_

 _60% Stanford University_

 _65% MIT University_

 _60% Cambridge University_

 _55% Queen Mary University_

 _40% Queen's University_

 _30% Imperial Collage London_

 _20% University of Manchester_

 _256 others_

 _ **Quidditch Teams**_

 _60% Appleby Arrows (UK: England)_

 _40% Ballycastle Bats (UK: Ireland)_

 _35% Banchory Bangers (UK: Scotland)_

 _35% Caerphilly Catapults (UK: Welsh)_

 _70% Chudley Cannons (UK)_

 _86% Cork Quidditch Team (Ireland)_

 _32% Falmouth Falcons (UK)_

 _65% Finchburg Finches (US)_

 _91% Holyhead Harpies (UK)_

 _34% Ilkley Quidditch Team (UK: England)_

 _43% Kenmare Kestrels (UK: Ireland)_

 _54% Lancashire Quidditch Team (UK: England)_

 _23% Montrose Magpies (UK)_

 _10% Moose Jaw Meteorites (Canada)_

 _20% Pride of Portee (UK)_

 _54% Puddlemere United (UK)_

 _60% Thundelarra Thunderers (Australia)_

 _34% Tutshill Tornadoes (UK)_

 _67% Wigtown Wanderers (UK)_

 _70% Wimbourne Wasps (UK)_

 _65% Woollongong Warriors (Australia)_

 _55% Yorkshire Quidditch Team (UK: England)_

 _50 other teams_

 _ **Magical Hospitals**_

 _95% St Murgos_

 _60 other hospitals_

 _ **Magical Companies (Cumulated from all Houses)**_

 _65% Amanuensis Quills_

 _70% Apothecary_

 _45% Baby Witch_

 _65% Boot and Shoemaker_

 _50% Briggs Brooms_

 _80% Boom Brakes Services_

 _67% Broomstix_

 _40% Borgin's & Burkes_

 _35% Ceridwen Cauldrons_

 _78% Cleensweep Industries_

 _60% Cogg and Bell Clock Makers_

 _56% Comet Industries_

 _67% Cotton & Tweeds_

 _70% Daily Prophet_

 _64% Dervish and Banges_

 _34% Dogweed and Deathcap_

 _57% Ellerby and Spudmore Brooms_

 _67% Exquisite Fine Trunks_

 _71% Eylops Owl Emprium_

 _55% Fine Enchanting Cauldrons_

 _13% Florean Fortescue_

 _67% Flourish and Blotts_

 _65% Gladrags Wizard Wear_

 _75% Honeydukes_

 _45 & Madam Milkins_

 _36% Madam Puddifoots_

 _67% Magical Menagerie_

 _78% Markis Scarrs Tattoos_

 _70% Nimbus Industries_

 _15% Ollivanders_

 _57% Potage's Cauldron Shop_

 _80% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _68% Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_

 _43% Slug & Juggers Apothecary _

_68% The Leaky Cauldron_

 _79% The Three Broomsticks_

 _60% Twilfitt & Tattings_

 _89% Wizard Wireless Network_

 _56% Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_

 _67% Zonko's Joke Shop_

 _876 other companies_

 _ **Muggle Companies**_

 _90% Grunnings_

 _765 other companies_

"Can I fire my Vernon as I own Grunnings?" Harry asks

"We will get right on that", King Ragnok promises, "This is your property list"

 _ **Property List (From All Families)**_

 _Gryffindor Castle (England, UK) (House Elves: 431)_

 _Lion's Den (Congo, Africa) (House Elves: 211)_

 _Pride Estate (Kenya, Africa) (House Elves: 213)_

 _Gryffindor Island (Red Sea) (House Elves: 311)_

 _Ravenclaw Castle (Scotland, UK) (House Elves: 422)_

 _Raven's Nest (England, UK) (House Elves: 198)_

 _Raven's Estate (Madrid, Spain) (House Elves: 212)_

 _Ravenclaw Island (North Sea) (House Elves: 300)_

 _Hufflepuff Castle (Wales, UK) (House Elves: 421)_

 _Badgers Den (England, UK) (House Elves: 121)_

 _Badgers Estate (Copenhagen, Denmark) (House Elves: 214)_

 _Hufflepuff Island (Yellow Sea) (House Elves: 311)_

 _Slytherin Castle (Ireland, UK) (House Elves: 409)_

 _Hatchling Mansion (England) (House Elves: 200)_

 _Slytherin Island (Black Sea) (House Elves: 316)_

 _Founders Keep (House Elves: 651)_

 _Founder's Island (Which Founders Keeps is Located) (Caribbean Sea)_

 _Founders Retreat (Mediterranean Sea) (House Elves: 481)_

 _Emrys Keep (Ireland) (House Elves: 421)_

 _Emrys Mansion (England) (House Elves: 322)_

 _Le Fey Castle Estate (Scotland, UK) (House Elves: 389)_

 _Le Fey Mansion (Bermuda) (House Elves: 211)_

 _Le Fey Island (Bermuda Triangle) (House Elves: 287)_

 _Potter Manor (Wales, UK) (House Elves: 23)_

 _Potter Island (One of the Cayman Islands) (House Elves: 121)_

 _Potter Estate (Texas, USA) (House Elves: 100)_

 _Potter Castle (Outback, Australia) (House Elves: 120)_

 _Peverell Mansion (Scotland, UK) (House Elves: 131)_

 _Peverell Estate (Wales, UK) (House Elves: 211)_

 _Pendragon Castle (England, UK) (House Elves: 401)_

 _Pendragon Island (Mediterranean) (House Elves: 321)_

 _Pendragon Keep (Northern England) (House Elves: 403)_

 _Bonham Mansion (England, UK) (House Elves: 33)_

 _Romanov Mansion (Russia) (House Elves: 54)_

 _Black Manor (Located Unknown) (House Elves: 1)_

 _Black Mansion (Northern Island) (House Elves: 14)_

 _Beauxbatons Estate (Paris, France) (House Elves: 55)_

 _Luna Moon Estate (Lisbon, Portugal) (House Elves: 76)_

 _Flamel Mansion (Nice, France) (House Elves: 23)_

 _Evans Manor (Wales, England)_

 _4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey (England, UK)_

 _Crystal Cove_

 _Phoenix Cove_

 _Jewel Palace (St Petersburg, Russia) (House Elves: 67)_

 _Phoenix Crystal Palace (England, UK) (House Elves: 89)_

 _Godric's Hollow House (England, UK)_

 _356 Houses_

 _213 Manors_

 _167 Mansions_

 _56 Estates_

 _11 Palace's_

 _10 Castles_

 _17 Islands_

 _15 Islets_

 _354 Duplex's_

 _414 Apartments_

 _400 Units_

 _521 Cabins_

 _132 Farmhouses_

 _231 Cottages_

 _321 Villa's_

 _231 Townhouses_

 _487 Flats_

 _100 Huts_

 _54 Bungalow's_

 _76 Ranches_

 _312 Hotels_

 _222 Motels_

 _101 Resorts_

 _16 Coves_

 _67 Lodgers_

 _22 Ski Lodgers_

 _198 Casinos_

"That is a lot of properties", Harry says

"It will do well to hide at one of them", Susan says

"Now here are your slave contracts", King Ragnok says handing them over to Harry

 _ **Slave Contracts**_

 _Su Li (Bodyguard and Security Advisor)_

 _Hannah Abbott (Press Secretary)_

 _Tracey Davies (Personal Assistant)_

 _Blaise Zabini (Bodyguard and Law Advisor)_

Each of the four introduce themselves to Harry.

"Rise. I am sorry about this", Harry says

"We are paying our families debt to you and we will do it", Su says

"We have been trained to do something for you. I am a Press Secretary", Hannah says

"I am your Personal Assistant", Tracey says

"I am your bodyguard and your law advisor", Blaise says

"I am your bodyguard and your security advisor", Su says

"So you are bond to me now?" Harry asks

"Yes. And we know your innocent", Blaise says

"Thank you all. I am new at this", Harry says

"We know", Hannah says

"Who wants an inheritance test next?" King Ragnok asks

"Mione go on", Harry says gently

Hermione nods, "I will go"

Hermione takes the parchment and reads and she was angry.

 _ **Potions, Curses, and Poisons Test**_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _ **Confirmed Potions:**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Love Potion (Brewed by Molly Weasley)_

 _Lust Potion (Brewed by Molly Weasley)_

 _Loyalties Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Obedience Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Confirmed Charms:**_

 _Tracking Charm_

 _Binding Charm_

 _Obsessed With School Charm_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _40 Obliviate's_

 _Memory Block_

 _Appearance Curse_

 _Bonds Block_

"How dare he! Wait till I get my hands on him", Hermione growls

"This is your abilities test", Healer Nalaok says handing over the list

 _ **Abilities Test**_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _IQ 160_

 _Wandless Magic (100% Blocked)_

 _Magical Core (89% Blocked)_

 _Battle Magic (100% Blocked)_

 _Animagus (100% Blocked)_

 _Truth Reader (100% Blocked)_

 _Metamorphmagus (100% Blocked)_

 _Mind Speaking (100% Blocked)_

 _Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked)_

 _Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked)_

 _Healing (100% Blocked)_

 _Gift of Tongues (100% Blocked)_

 _Glamour Abilities (100% Blocked)_

 _Control of Earth (100% Blocked)_

"I want all the blocks removed", Hermione growls

"Of course but Inheritance test first. I will need seven drops of blood", King Ragnok says

"Of course King Ragnok", Hermione says

Hermione pricks her finer and she counts 7 drops of blood. King Ragnok was surprised by the names that come up.

"Here my Lady", King Ragnok says

Hermione takes it and was shocked. Her parents weren't her parents.

 _ **Name of Child:**_

 _Hermione Isabel Jean Prewett-Granger_

 _ **Status of Child:**_

 _Half Blood_

 _ **Natural Mother of Child**_

 _Queen Tatiana of the Summer Seelie Court_

 _ **Adopted Mother of Child:**_

 _Emma Jean Granger_

 _ **Natural Father of Child:**_

 _Fabien Eric Prewett_

 _ **Adopted Father of Child:**_

 _Daniel Michael Granger_

 _ **Magical Titles**_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Prewett (Father)_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (Father)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Dagworth_

 _Lady of the Newblood Granger_

 _Princess of the Summer Court (Mother)_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _Prewett Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Dagworth Vault_

 _Holmes Vault_

 _Howard Vault_

 _Walters Vault_

 _ **Wizengamot Seats**_

 _Prewett Seat_

 _Blishwick Seat_

"These are your Vault statements. Molly Weasley has been taking money out of the account for years", King Ranok says

"I want all that money back", Hermione growls

"Of course all will be returned with interest", King Ragnok says, "These are your investment sheet"

 _ **Investments:**_

 _ **Muggle Schools**_

 _30% Cambridge University_

 _20% Oxford University_

 _60% University of Manchester_

 _30% Hampshire University_

 _10% Stanford University_

 _ **Quidditch Teams**_

 _35% Appleby Arrows (UK: England)_

 _30% Ballycastle Bats (UK: Ireland)_

 _15% Banchory Bangers (UK: Scotland)_

 _45% Caerphilly Catapults (UK: Welsh)_

 _20% Chudley Cannons (UK)_

 _ **Magical Companies (Cumulated from all Houses)**_

 _20% Amanuensis Quills_

 _20% Apothecary_

 _40% Baby Witch_

 _45% Briggs Brooms_

 _22% Broomstix_

 _20% Borgin's & Burkes_

 _30% Cogg and Bell Clock Makers_

 _33% Comet Industries_

 _22% Cotton & Tweeds_

 _10% Daily Prophet_

 _26% Dervish and Banges_

 _23% Exquisite Fine Trunks_

 _7% Eylops Owl Emprium_

 _30% Fine Enchanting Cauldrons_

 _35% Florean Fortescue_

 _23% Flourish and Blotts_

 _25% Gladrags Wizard Wear_

 _25% Honeydukes_

 _10% Madam Milkins_

 _20% Madam Puddifoots_

 _23% Magical Menagerie_

 _20% Nimbus Industries_

 _25% Ollivanders_

 _34% Potage's Cauldron Shop_

 _22% Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_

 _36% Slug & Juggers Apothecary _

_22% The Leaky Cauldron_

 _20% Twilfitt & Tattings_

 _34% Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_

 _870 other companies_

 _ **Muggle Companies**_

 _612 companies_

The lists went on and Hermione found she had some investments with Harry.

"This is your property list", King Ragnok says

 _ **Properties from all Houses**_

 _Prewett Mansion (Wales) (House Elves: 22)_

 _Prewett Townhouse (England) (House Elves: 10)_

 _Blishwick Mansion (England) (House Elves: 25)_

 _Dagworth Manor (England) (House Elves: 3)_

 _7 Townhouses_

 _3 Manors_

 _3 Mansions_

 _8 Houses_

 _10 Flats_

 _10 Units_

"I need to free those house elves", Hermione says

"That would kill them your Highness. House elves survive on their family's magic", King Ragnok says

Harry pales, "So Dobby will die if he is not bonded?"

"Or Winky?" Hermione asks horrified

"Yes", King Ragnok replies

"I will call Dobby into my service. Why don't you take Winky Mione?" Harry asks

"All right", Hermione says

"Dobby!" Harry calls

Dobby appears with a quick pop.

"Master Harry! Your out of that nasty prison", Dobby says

"You know I am innocent?" Harry asks

"House elves know", Dobby says

"Dobby I would like to bond with you", Harry says

Dobby blushes.

"How long has Dobby been unbonded?" King Ragnok asks

"3 years", Harry says

"You bonded with Harry didn't you Dobby without permission? That is why your aren't dead", King Ragnok says

"Is this true Dobby?" Harry asks

"It's true", Dobby says

"I won't unbond you Dobby I was going to bond with you today. I will be your Master but you will get a uniform and 5 Galleons a month and two days off a month", Harry says

"Thank you! I will always survive you proudly and your wives", Dobby says

"Thank you Dobby. You should know Bellatrix is one of my fiancees", Harry says

"Hi Dobby", Bellatrix says

"Mistress Bellatrix", Dobby says

"Hermione you do Winky now", Harry says

"Winky!" Hermione calls

Winky appears in front of her crying.

"Winky I would like to bind you to me", Hermione says

Winky looks up from her crying in disbelief.

"You will get 5 galleons a month in pay and you will get two days off a month. Will you be bonded to me?" Hermione asks

"Yes Mistress I will", Winky says

"I Hermione Isabel Jean Prewett-Granger Princess of the Seelie court take Winky to be my house elf so smote it be by ancient law", Hermione says

"Winky accepts the bond with Mistress Hermione", Winky says

"Wink go with Dobby to get yourself cleaned up", Hermione says

"Of course Mistress", Winky says

"Now all of you need to do your inheritance test", King Ragnok says

Everyone does their test and nothing usual was found.

"What am I going to do now? I am a wanted fugitive", Harry says, "And so is Bella"

"We have rooms to train you. They are time rooms one day outside is a year into the room. Once your have done 9 years we will deal with the Ministry. They properly will know you're here by then", King Ragnok replies

"We will do it", Harry says after talking with his fiancees

"Harry I would like to do something for you, my daughter and wives first", King Ragnok says

"What is that?" Harry asks

"I want to marry all of you. I will have dress makers and others here and all will be paid for by me", King Ragnok says

The girls all talk together then turn and nod.

"I guess I better find the house wedding rings", Harry says

"Lets get started on getting everything ready", King Ragnok says

Harry groans this was going to be interesting he had only been out of Azkaban for a short time and now he was getting married. What would happen next?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
